The Right One
by naisha9408
Summary: Rory is studying at Yale, Colin is a guest-lecturer running late. Lets see how fate might work out?


**Disclaimer: I do not own anything...**

 _ **The right one**_

He walked towards the lecture hall. He was running late, but he _was_ the one holding the guest-lecture, so they could wait a minute or two for him to come, right? He had gotten later from the office than expected, and had to drive faster than allowed to even get there two minutes late.

He checked to see if he had put his phone on silent, and slowed down a moment, before someone bumped into him, making him drop his papers and phone on the ground. He groaned, this did not help him being late!

"Oh God!" Sounded a female voice, and the woman in question bended down and helped him gather his things. "I'm so sorry! It's just, I'm running a little bit late and I didn't see you slowing down and I was talking to Paris, 'cause she had to save me a seat in the lecture hall… and I'm sorry, you don't want to hear my lame excuses." She said and handed him the gathered papers, as he looked his phone over.

"It's alright." He said with a shrug. "Nothing happened."

She smiled wide at him and stood up, arranging her book bag. "Again, I really am sorry." She said and turned around, walking briskly towards the lecture halls, not waiting for him to say anything else to her.

He stood for a moment, looking after her. She was absolutely stunning. Long dark brown wavy hair; blue shinning eyes and a smile that could light up the room. He shook his head. He was _not_ supposed to think like that about college-girls. They were too young, he too old. He began walking towards his destination again and reached it a minute later, walking into the lecture hall, not looking at the students sitting and chatting away.

He put his things on the desk on the side of the room and hooked up his laptop for the slideshow, before looking at the attending students, one person in particular getting his attention.

At the front, sitting besides a blonde, she sat. The girl who had run into him, watching him with wide eyes before quickly looking down at her notebook. He smirked inwardly. She clearly didn't know he was the one giving her lecture.

He cleared his throat and gained the attention of the students. "I'm Colin McCrae, and I'm going to be your guest-lecturer today."

* * *

She was running late. She had taken longer to get ready than she should have and now she was going to pay the price, and she knew it. Emily Gilmore was a stickler for punctuality, and she had not called or sent word with Paris that she was going to be half an hour late. Not even her mom knew! She was going to have to stay at the party all night, just because Emily was mad about half an hour! To a party she didn't even want to attend, nor knew what was for!

She finally pulled up to the Gilmore-mansion, trying her hardest to find a spot for her car, finally finding one near the pool house. She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, braising herself for what was to come. She nodded to herself, having finally found the courage needed to face the wrath of her grandmother for being late.

She got out of the car and walked to the door, ringing the bell immediately and was greeted by the maid of the week and gave her a small smile and her jacket, before walking towards the sitting room, trying to find her parents, in an attempt to make it look like she had been the all along.

As she reached the sitting room, Emily pulled her towards an older couple.

"You're late, Rory." Her grandmother said in her scolding voice. "And you didn't even call." She said, all the while upholding her smile.

She nodded. "I know, grandma and I'm really sorry, put there was an emergency in my study group about our corporate law essay and I couldn't just leave them, and I forgot to call you." She whispered as they closed in on a couple.

"Shira! Mitchum!" Emily called and the older couple smiled pleasantly at her and Rory. "This is Rory, my granddaughter, Rory this is Shira and Mitchum Huntzberger."

Rory smiled politely and shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger. How is the business? I read earlier that you just bought the Times, if I'm correct?"

Mitchum smiled at her and nodded. "That is correct, Ms. Gilmore, the bus-" He said, as Emily interrupted. "Gilmore-Hayden." Rory looked at her, while Shira and Mitchum looked confused. "Excuse me?" Mitchum muttered, and Rory smiled apologizing.

"My grandmother merely tried to correct the use of my name, which is Gilmore-Hayden, but you can just call me Rory, isn't that right, grandma?"

Mitchum nodded. "Alright, Rory. Business is going rather well, my son has taken over, but I still like to get updates once in a while."

Rory smiled. "That's understandable. You can't just let go of something you have worked with for your entire life that easily. My grandfather still works, as you know, and no matter how much I tell him to retire or take it slow, he will not do it. He keeps telling me that I can't say anything before I, myself, have to give up what I worked with for my entire adult life."

"Richard can be a very stubborn man." Mitchum said in a chuckle.

"Yes he can, but I do hope he will slow down soon, just to make me feel better. We would like to see him some more and I have a feeling he needs a vacation along with my grandmother. I think they stress too much." Rory said and nodded towards Emily.

"Rory!" Emily scolded, but she received laughter from Shira and Mitchum.

"She's only concerned about you and Richard, Emily." Shira said and Rory nodded in agreement.

"Yes, Mrs. Huntzberger is correct, grandma. You always plan a party or an event with the DAR. You need a vacation with grandpa, I'm sure Mrs. Huntzberger and the DAR can handle a week or two without you." Rory said looking away from Emily and towards Shira. "I must say you did a wonderful job with the charity for the children's hospital, Mrs. Huntzberger. The appetizers were incredible! I would most definitely like to know where you got those from!"

Shira laughed. "Thank you, Rory. I was just happy to get to help raise money for the hospital. And the appetizers, I will keep a secret for now." Shira said with a glint in her eyes. "When you join the DAR, I will tell you the secret of where I ordered them from."

Rory laughed. "I surely hope you will remember that promise, because I assure you, I will never forget! Those appetizers were the best I have tasted since my grandparents anniversary-party, and that was some years ago."

"Oh my… Now you're just trying to flatter me." Shira said with a wide smile and put her hand on her chest. "If they were that good, I most certainly will reconsider telling you, and keep them to myself."

Rory smiled. "I assure you I am not. My friends and I found your appetizers very delicious!" She said and leaned closer to her, much to the amusement of Mitchum, Shira leaned closer to Rory. "My friends and I have actually tried to bribe the ladies in the DAR to tell us where they were from so we could have some while studying for finals, but don't tell grandma, she would never let me hear the end of it, having appetizers while studying." She said in a loud whisper, so Shira and Mitchum was the only ones to hear. She pulled back and laughed. "So I do hope you eventually will share your secret with me, Mrs. Huntzberger."

Mitchum chuckled, while Shira looked at her with wide eyes before smiling. "I will not tell Emily a word, I promise." She said. "Have you met our son Logan, Rory?" Shira asked and looked at Mitchum with a knowing look in her eyes.

Rory wanted to roll her eyes, always getting set up with society-boys. She shook her head. "I don't believe I know him, Mrs. Huntzberger."

Mitchum chuckled. "Logan graduated about six years ago, you must not have crossed paths with him."

Rory smiled. "I was barely starting college six years ago, so I must confess I haven't met your son, is he here tonight?" She said and let her eyes wander around the room.

"No, unfortunately Logan could not make it tonight." Shira said looking sad for a moment. "But the two of you could always meet another time, Rory."

She nodded. "Of course, Mrs. Huntzberger, I would like that." She said, knowing she was _not_ going to meet their son.

"Wonderful!" She said and Mitchum looked at her and Emily.

"Would you excuse us, ladies? I see a business-connection that I have to speak with, Shira?"

Rory and Emily nodded. "Have a good evening, Mr. and Mrs. Huntzberger."

"Thank you, Rory." Shira said as she and Mitchum walked away.

* * *

Rory sighed and sipped her martini at the bar, having been pulled around to meet several of Emily's 'good friends' tonight, hoping it would soon be over. She heard someone take a seat besides her at the bar.

"Why so moody Gilmore?" Paris asked and Rory turned to smile at her.

"I've just been introduced to 50 of Emily's closest friends, where all the wives tried to stick me with their son or grandson. I mean some of them were mom's age! That's just not something I want to live through, Paris!" Rory ranted. "I mean, I can handle an age-difference, but I don't want to date someone who could've gone to Chilton with my _parents_!"

Paris laughed at this, looking behind Rory before smirking and quickly saying. "Heads up, Gilmore, you're not done for tonight." With that Paris hurried away from the bar, and Rory felt herself being pulled around by her grandmother, yet again.

"Grandma, how many more of your friends do I need to meet tonight? And how many of their sons are you going to encourage me to meet?" Rory said with a sigh, not noticing whom they stopped in front of.

"Colin, this is Rory, my granddaughter, Rory, this is Colin McCrae." Emily said and Rory snapped her head up, looking right at her guest-lecturer from a week ago. The one she accidentally bumped into and made him late to the lecture. She winced at the memory.

"Hello Mr. McCrae." Rory said and offered him her hand, which he accepted.

"Please call me Colin, I don't feel like Mr. McCrae."

Rory nodded. "Alright, Colin." She said and looked as her grandmother was quietly in another conversation besides her. "I just want to apologize again for bumping into you, and making you late for your own lecture. I hope I didn't ruin your phone or credibility with the school board, because I will replace your phone and get my grandfather to talk to the school board if necessary."

He laughed and smirked at her. "Nothing happened, Ms. Gilmore, and I can't really blame you for running to my lecture, it only shows the interest by the student body."

Rory smiled slightly. "You can call me Rory." She said as Emily tuned into their conversation again.

"Rory dear, did you know that Colin just took over the McCrae law firm from his father?" Emily asked and looked at Colin. "How is taking over for your father?"

Colin smiled politely. "It has been quite an interesting time, Mrs. Gilmore, if I have to be honest, but I think I can make the firm grow firmly over the next couple of years with the expansions I have in mind."

"I have no doubt about your capability to run the firm, Colin." Emily said before turning to Rory with a smug smile. "Did you know Rory is about to take over the Hayden firm? It hasn't been announced yet, since she isn't finished with school, but she will be the head of Hayden Law."

Rory looked down and rolled her eyes before looking up and smiling sheepishly at Colin. "Really?" He asked and looked at Rory with a raised brow.

She nodded. "Yes. I will have my law-degree in about eight months and then my grandfather will show me the workings of the firm before stepping down." She said with a raised brow, silently challenging him to sound so surprised at her expense again. "Actually, I just sent in my application for an internship at your firm, Colin."

"My firm? Why?" He asked with furrowed brows, clearly confused.

"Because I wanted to try and work somewhere I don't get special treatment for being the boss' granddaughter. I think it's important that I get to experience the _real_ world, if you can say that, where I apply to a position on the same terms as everyone else and isn't just handed my position. Besides, it's great practise to be interning with your firm, for when I take over." Rory explained and shrugged. "I only hope you will not cut me out because of my name."

Emily interrupted. "I don't understand why you didn't just talk to Straub about an internship, Rory."

Rory rolled her eyes before looking at her, making Colin chuckle. She liked the sound of that and his smile was infectious. "Because, grandma I want to earn the internship, not inherit it. I already tried to explain this to you all, but you don't understand it. The only one who does is grandpa Straub, and he is encouraging me to do it, so lets not talk about it anymore."

Her grandmother huffed. "Fine. I will go look for your mother and father, those two need to socialize more."

Rory nodded as Emily turned to walk away. "You do that grandma." She said before muttering lowly in a sarcastic voice. "I'm sure they'll _love_ to socialize with you." She said, looking at Emily's retreating back, forgetting she wasn't alone for a moment, before she heard a male laughter. She snapped her head to look at Colin. "You're still here? Please don't tell my grandmother I said that!"

He smirked. "Don't worry, your words are safe with me." Rory smiled appreciatively looking him in the eye. "So you're getting your degree from Yale? I always though Haydens went to Harvard."

She shrugged. "I went to Yale for my undergrad, it just felt right to get my law-degree from Yale too. The Haydens took it… alright when I told them."

Colin quirked an eyebrow. "Alright?"

"Fine." She huffed and pouted. "They accused the Gilmore's of brainwash and so on, before I convinced them that I just didn't see the appeal of Harvard, when I had already been accepted into Yale Law."

He nodded with a smirk. "That's sounds more like it. My folks wouldn't hear anything other than Yale."

She sighed. "Yeah… Well, this is rather depressing, don't you think? I mean, this topic, let's switch it up! How did you end up being a guest-lecturer at your alma mater?"

He smirked, he did that a lot. Normally, she would find guys smirking at her annoying and would want to slap it off their face, but something appealed to her about his smirk. It was endearing, really, and she would rather kiss it away, than slap it. She blinked furiously. What the hell did she just think? She wanted to kiss Colin? No! That was not right… Back again with those thoughts and forward with the society-hating ones.

"Actually, I just accepted the boards proposition. They came to me about a month ago, saying they need a guest-lecturer once a month, to shake things up or something and I took the opportunity to come teach at Yale." He explained and she nodded.

Rory was about to open her mouth, when her name was called from behind her. She closed her eyes shut for a moment, before turning around, smiling. "Grandma, grandpa!" She said and hugged them both, giving them a kiss on the cheek each. "How are you? I'm sorry I haven't said hello, but grandma Emily dragged me around all night."

"It's quite alright, dear." Francine said with a smile. "We were just coming over to say hello to you and…" She probed and Rory smiled.

"This is Colin McCrae, Colin, this is my grandparents, Straub and Francine Hayden." Rory introduced.

Colin shook their hands. "Nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Hayden, you have a lovely granddaughter."

"Thank you, Colin, you can just call us Francine and Straub, it is a party after all, isn't it?" Francine said with a smile and the older couple and Colin began conversing, giving Rory the opportunity to sneak away and find Paris and her other friends, whom she knew was attending the party and get some drinks in her.

As she walked away from the group, she missed the look on Colin's face, when she turned around walking to the younger crowd, leaving him with the older.

* * *

Colin stood at the bar, waiting for his scotch, at another society-event, having been roped into the party by his mother, and only a week after the last one! He looked around the room of the Morgan's mansion. He sighed, knowing that Finn and Logan was here somewhere, probably being forced to talk business, much like him.

He took the scotch from the bartender, and took a sip as someone walked up to him.

"Hey Colin." A female said, the voice vaguely familiar, and he turned to her and found a smiling Rory.

He smiled at her. "Hey Rory. You got robed into this too, huh?"

She laughed. "I have a deal with the grandparents that they can only hustle me into 5 society-events per year, and this is fortunately the last one for me."

"Well, you should count yourself lucky then. When I was in college I was forced to almost every event." He said and took a sip of his scotch. "Your grandparents are more lenient than my parents were."

She smiled at him. "I know, but it wasn't without a big fight and not talking to them for a while, before they realized I was serious about it. My parents supported me, though, that helped a lot too."

"I can imagine." He said and looked around the room. "Met any interesting people then?"

She shook her head with a frown. "Only my grandmother's 'friends', yet again, but I have managed to slip away every time a son was coming my way."

He chuckled at that. "Understandable. Not everyone wants to be set up by their grandparents."

She scoffed. "Especially _not_ by Emily Gilmore. She actually introduced me to a forty-something oil tycoon, looking rather pleased with herself. It's scary she wants me to marry someone that could be my dad."

Colin raised a brow. "Really? She did that? That's… Actually disturbing." He said, struck by the fact that she wasn't interested in anyone older than herself. Why? He didn't know quite yet. Yes, she was beautiful, intelligent and funny, but she was young, too young for him. Wasn't she?

"Oh, that's just the tip of the iceberg. She's also introduced me to some nineteen-year old boys, who thought we were going to have 'fun'." She said sarcastically. "I can't understand her, so I've just given up, and gives the parents the impression that I would _absolutely_ love to meet their sons. That way everybody is happy and I get out of here much faster."

"That's a good method, I have to say. You've saved a lot of guys." He said, hoping she hadn't talked to his parents and his mother had tried to push him on her. He had an idea that would only ruin this more.

"So…" She trailed off and looked around. "Where's your wife?"

He frowned at her, keeping silent until she looked at him again. "I don't have a wife."

Her eyes widened. "Oh… Sorry, I-I just assumed when you said that… Never mind, I'm sorry for that."

"I was married, but we divorced five years ago." He said diplomatically. "The marriage was on my parents insistence. You know how society-parents are."

She nodded and smiled sheepishly at him. "Sorry about that, I shouldn't have brought it up."

He shrugged. "It's alright. I was just too young and dumb to tell my parents no."

"Yeah, I have friends like that. They're fighting a losing battle, huh?"

"I would say so, but you never know. Some are luckier than others."

"Yeah… I'm just glad my parents doesn't care about that and my grandparents only introduce me, not force me." She said with a smile, looking at him. "What did your parents say to the divorce?"

He shrugged. "They weren't exactly happy about it, but I was adamant on it. Steph and I weren't good for each other."

"Steph?"

"Stephanie Vanderbuilt." He answered.

"Oh… I think I know her…" She trailed off, apparently thinking about how she knew his ex-wife. "My mom was invited to her wedding a couple of years ago!" She said triumphantly. "Oh shit! Sorry, you don't want to hear about her second wedding."

"It's alright. She moved on, so did I." He said with a shrug.

"If you were her husband, that means you're… what, thirty or something, right?" She asked.

"33." He answered shortly, and she raised an eyebrow.

"Alright. No need to get a mid-life crisis about it." She teased. "Emily just introduced me to someone you might know, Finnegan or something?"

"Finn?"

She shrugged. "Probably, I didn't really stay and find out, plus he was more interested in whether or not this was my real hair colour."

Colin chuckled. "That's Finn. We went to Yale together, Andover before that. He's always like that, he usually goes for redheads."

"Ah, that makes more sense then." She said with a smirk. "Seemed nice enough, just not… My type."

"Really?" He asked with a raised brow. "Mostly he's everyone's type. Too old for you then, Rory?"

She shrugged. "What can I say? The accent just wasn't doing it for me. But no, his age wasn't the problem, he's only ten years older than me, I can live with that. I just got the feeling he wasn't quite done with being a ladies man, and that's totally fine."

"Ah, so you're 23 then?" Colin asked with a smirk.

She nodded. "Yup. 23 years old, that's me. I know, I'm getting old, it's terrible, and suddenly I will get wrinkles and everything! I fear the day it happens!"

He chuckled. "I'm sure it wont happen for another couple of years, Rory."

"They better not come before I'm _at least_ thirty!" She exclaimed with wide eyes before laughing. "No, but seriously, I hope there will be no wrinkles for a long time. Emily keeps saying I am getting too old for not being married in society, so I better strike now, while I still look young enough!" She said in a snobby voice.

"Oh, really?" He asked with a smirk. "Then you better get on bagging a guy, before you age another day and get thinking-wrinkles."

She scoffed. "Emily has it all under control, don't worry. She will find the bachelors, and I will turn them down politely, while she questions my sanity for not wanting to marry in this instant!"

"Well, back in the olden days, she would've been right, you know. I bet your grandmother married Richard straight out of college?"

She shrugged. "Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to do the same, and I keep telling her that. Not many do that anymore, right?"

"I think you just got lucky with your group of friends." He said honestly. "There are still the typical society-girls, getting married right out of college, wanting nothing more than becoming the perfect trophy-wife."

She frowned. "Yeah, you're probably right." She said, trailing off. "But my grandparents know that's not what I want, and they respect it… Well, most of them."

"Oh come on, Rory." He said with a smirk. "What's not to like about being a trophy wife? You get to be in the DAR, arrange events, shop, not really doing much all day. It's a dream come true, right?"

She laughed and placed her hand on his forearm, sending waves of electricity through his body. "I just don't know what's wrong with me. I can't help myself from wanting to work and do something with my life, other than being the perfect accessory for a man. I haven't gone to Yale for nearly six years just to be a stay-at-home-wife."

He smiled. "Must be something wrong with you then."

"I know…" She said with a smile and removed her hand, leaving him feeling cold and empty. "Most guys my age just want the pretty and doting wife, who'll produce an heir or two… Well, at least all those I've met my age." She frowned. "It really doesn't paint the prettiest picture of my generation, does it?"

He laughed. "No, sorry."

She shrugged. "Oh well… Doesn't matter anyway."

"Why?"

"Because I'm not marrying any of them. They're too… How can I put it without making me sound like a bitch?" She said trailing off. "They're too into themselves and how they can provide for their family. I mean, when did it become fashion to treat women like we can't think for ourselves? Like we can't have a successful carrier and provide for ourselves?"

He shrugged. "Most guys I know would be ecstatic about a woman who wants to work and prove herself."

"I knew I was born in the wrong decade!" She said with wide eyes and a smile on her lips. She looked lovely like that.

"You can't really change your birthdate, so you have to settle." He said, not wanting her to settle, but not seeing her getting interested in him. "I'm sure you'll find someone."

"Thanks, but again, I'm really not looking for the man in my life right now. I like to think that when I find him, he will sneak up on me and I wont know it before it's too late." She said with a smile and he looked over her shoulder, seeing a group of younger people walking towards them.

"Gilmore!" A blonde girl said loudly. Rory turns around with a smile on her lips. "Yeah, Paris?"

"We're leaving for Yale, you in?"

Rory looks back at him with a wide smile. "No thanks, I'll stay a little longer."

The blonde smirks and looks at him with a glint in her eyes. "Oh really, Gilmore?"

Rory rolls her eyes. "Yes, Paris. I'll call you when I leave so you'll know when I'm home."

"Alright! We're going." She said and the group walked away.

Colin looks at her with a raised brow. She smiles sheepishly. "That's Paris, my roommate and best friend. She can be a little… loud and insensitive?"

"You could've just left with them, you know?" He said even though he was happy she hadn't left him.

She shrugs. "I'm actually having a good time at this particular party." She said with a smile.

* * *

Andrea McCrae was standing at the patio-doors, speaking with Bunny Holmbridge, as she looked around the room, trying to find her son, seeing if he had found his immature friends or was doing business. When she found him standing at the bar, talking and laughing with a pretty brunette she smiled.

Bunny turned around. "Ah, I see your son found Ms. Gilmore-Hayden." She said with a smug smile. "She's quite the charmer, isn't she?"

Andrea smiled politely at Bunny, before excusing herself and went to find Emily Gilmore, who stood with Francine Hayden, talking. "Ladies…" Andrea trailed off and gained the two women's attention. "I must say your granddaughter is quite the sight." She said and motioned towards Colin and her.

"Oh." Emily said and smiled widely. "I see Rory is enjoying herself with your son, Andrea. That's perfect!"

"Emily…" Francine said.

"Colin does look quite enthralled by her." Andrea stated as the three women observed them. "Did you introduce them?"

"I did, Andrea, I thought they would be a perfect match." Emily answered with a smug smile.

"Rory does look very happy." Francine relented. "Even if Colin is older than her, they do look quite lovely together."

"Maybe we should set up a dinner?" Andrea asked the two, who nodded with a smile.

* * *

Rory sat at the bar; looking at the man she had spent the last two hours talking to. It was so easy to talk to him, he just understood what she said, what she meant, when she was joking and when she wanted his opinion on something and he gave it to her freely.

She hadn't met anyone like him in a long time, if ever and she didn't want to stop talking to him, ever. She liked his laughter, his smiles, his smirks and the way he would look at her when she said something crazy. She shook her head, she had to tune into the conversation again.

"…So we sunk the yacht just outside of the Philippines." He said with a smile, obviously remembering the crazy time he had with his friends.

"Really? How did that go over with the parents?" She laughed.

"Oh, they were pissed, the Huntzbergers more than the others, it was their yacht after all." He said with a smirk.

She laughed, honestly surprised that the man in front of her had done something like that. "I could imagine. I must admit I've never done something quite as scandalous as that."

"Tell me a story about _one_ bad thing you've done." He requested and she hummed, trying to remember a story.

"Alright, once at a party at the Haydens, Paris, Tristan, Madeline, Louise, Henry and I, got really drunk and we decided that the party needed something… more, you know? So we sent the driver to the nearest supermarket to buy up all their dishwasher-soap and continued to pour it into the fountain in front of the house. There were bubbles everywhere and every one of the guests saw it on their way home. And of course, we weren't sober enough to move away from the fountain, so we were literally caught red-handed. The grandparents did most certainly _not_ find it funny that I thought to embarrass them like that, with my shenanigans and drunken friends."

He laughed at that. "Really? I wouldn't imagine you doing something like that in front of the upper crust of society!"

She shrugged. "Well… I did, I'm not as good as everyone makes me out to be, you know. I have done some pretty dumb and weird shit, something's my family should _never_ know about!"

He smirked at her, and she felt her cheeks heat up. "Care to tell me what?"

"Hmm… Nope!" She said and laughed, before leaning into him. "I can not tell you, because that would make you an accomplice and we couldn't have that, right?" She asked with a smirk.

"I guess not…" He trailed off.

"But I'll make you a deal."

"Oh, really? What kind of deal, then Ms. Criminal?"

She smiled and moved to look into his eyes. "If we meet again, I will tell you _one_ story, but you can never tell anyone else about it!"

He chuckled and nodded. "You got yourself a deal, Rory."

"Lucky me." She said sarcastically. "I only have to reveal my deepest, darkest secrets to you." She said with a smirk.

"I'm sure I can find a story just as bad as yours."

"We'll be equal, I like that!" She said happily, before looking down at her watch and frowned. "I've really enjoyed this, but I actually have to go. I don't really like driving too much at night and I need to study in the morning."

He nodded, looking slightly disappointed and she wanted to smirk at his expression. Oh, she was disappointed too, since she definitely wanted the night to end differently. "But I really have enjoyed our conversation Colin, and even though I have to tell you my story, I hope we will be able to do this again." She said with an honest smile.

He smiled back at her and nodded. "I hope you get back to Yale safely, then and I bid you goodbye."

She laughed and jumped off the stool and turned to walk to her grandfather, giving her goodbye-round. She managed to say goodbye fairly quickly, and reached her grandmother's in record time, standing and chatting away with another woman.

"Grandmas?" She said and gained their attention. The three women smiled knowingly at her. She turned to the unknown woman. "Hello, I'm Rory, Francine and Emily's granddaughter." She said and put her hand forward and had it shaken by the woman.

"Andrea McCrae." She said with a smirk that looked too much like her sons.

"Oh, nice to meet you Mrs. McCrae." Rory said and looked at her grandmothers. "I was just saying goodbye, I need to go back to Yale and study."

The three women nodded, before Emily spoke. "Did you enjoy your conversation with Colin, Rory?"

"Oh, um, yeah he's very nice, grandma." She said, looking confused for a second and looked at Andrea. "Your son is very well-mannered, Mrs. McCrae. And nice, of course."

"Thank you, dear." Andrea said. "I noticed you talked briefly with Finnegan Morgan?"

"Yes, I did. He's a nice man too." She said, not knowing what the hell was going on.

"You just seemed much more comfortable with Colin, dear." Francine said, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

Rory nodded. "Well, I have met Colin before tonight, grandma."

The three women nodded together, and Rory narrowed her eyes at them before shaking her head.

"Well, I need to go now, I would rather not drive too late." She said and gave her grandmothers a hug and kisses on the cheek and bid Andrea a polite goodbye and walked out of the house and drove towards Yale.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER:**

She walked through her front door, slamming it behind her. She quickly shrugged off her coat and threw at into the hallway closet and stomped towards her bedroom, only to be met with the sight of her boyfriend dressing.

"What's got you so angry?" He asked as he fixed his tie and looked at her, before walking to her and kissing her in greeting.

"Marcy sent me home!" She said angrily. "She said she didn't want the whole office catching whatever I have. She's my secretary, dammit! Why can she send me home?!"

He laughed at her antics. "So… You only managed to arrive at the office, only to be send home right away?" She nodded and began taking out her phone. "Maybe you should go to the doctor, Ror, just to make sure everything is alright."

"What do you think I'm doing right now? I will make this damn doctor sign a paper for Marcy! She can't keep me away if have a doctor's note!" She said and dialled a number, putting her phone to her ear.

He turned around to look at her, but found her missing and walking around their closet, apparently making an appointment with the doctor. She emerged from the closet in more relaxed clothing. "Great, I'll see you in an hour! Thank you so much for pushing me in, Paris." She said and hung up, walking up to him and circling his waist before kissing him.

"Why are you making an appointment with Paris?" He asked with a frown. "You do know she's a paediatrician, right?"

She hummed and nodded. "Yup, but she will cut me some slack and give me my note so I can go to work tomorrow, so she agreed to see me quickly today."

He nodded. "You want me to come with you?" She shook her head. "Okay, then I have to go now." He said and kissed her again before walking to grab his briefcase. "Let Paris check you out, alright?"

She nodded and waved him away as she checked her e-mail on her phone. "Yeah yeah. Now go, or you'll be late."

He nodded and walked out of their apartment, leaving her alone.

* * *

He walked into the apartment later that day, expecting her to sit on the couch and watching a movie while trying to work, but was met with a dark living room. He frowned and shrugged off his coat before moving to the bedroom.

"Rory?" He called out, when he saw she wasn't in there either.

"In here!" She shouted from their office and he walked to her.

"What are you doing in here? You're never in here." He asked with a raised brow at her sitting behind the desk on his computer.

She looked up at him and stopped tapping the keys on the keyboard. "I needed to think an-"

"You needed to make your list." He interrupted knowingly with a smirk. "Why do you need the list?"

She sighed and looked at the screen and he took a step closer to her, interested in what her list was about this time. She looked up at him with wide eyes. "Don't come closer! You are not allowed to see the list right now!"

"What? Why?" He asked confused, she never hid her lists from him.

"Because…" She said, looking unsure of herself. "You remember, like two months ago when I had to go on antibiotics?"

He frowned, not getting at what the hell she was talking about. "Yeah? You were sick, like now, why?"

"Well, I went to Paris and she sent me to her colleague." She said and he narrowed his eyes, looking at her and she continued. "Dr. Rosen and she took some blood and other things."

He nodded and walked closer to her. "And what do you have this time?"

"I'm not sick that much!" She exclaimed. "And I'm not sick now."

He rolled his eyes. "That's why Paris sent you to her colleague, because you aren't sick. That makes sense."

She scoffed. "I'm not sick! I'm pregnant!" She said angrily. "And it's all your fault!"

He froze and looked surprised at her. She looked up at him warily, before standing up and walking to him. He didn't know what to say. Pregnant? She was… was pregnant?

"You're…pregnant?" He stammered, not looking away from her as he saw her nod her head. "Pregnant? Wha-whe-why-how?" He asked, knowing it wasn't the most intelligent thing to say.

She looked up at him, but kept quiet, letting him process this. "A baby." He finally said after five minutes of silence and she nodded again. "Are you sure?"

She snorted, but nodded. "I'm sure." She said and walked to the desk again, finding a small white envelope and handing it to him. He looked at her questioningly and she rolled her eyes, urging him to open it.

He opened it and took out the small black and white picture, not getting what it was. "What?"

"It's a sonogram."

He looked more intensely at the picture. It was the first picture of their baby. She was pregnant. Having their baby. He looked up at her again, still not quite sure of himself. "When?"

"Apparently some forms of medicine cancels out the effect of birth control, and well… it was two months ago." She said softly, looking at him with a small frown on her lips. "I'm about 7 weeks pregnant."

He nodded but kept quiet. He didn't know how to react right now. She rested her hand on his cheek, stroking it lightly. "Colin?" She asked softly. "Are you okay?"

"We're having a baby?" He asked finally.

"Yes."

"That's…" He trailed off. "Then why were you making a list?" He asked when he thought it over.

She raised a brow at him before smiling. "That's what you're wondering right now? I wasn't making my pro-con list, I was making a baby-list, trying to figure out how to tell you and researching babies."

He nodded. Still not fully comprehending the situation. "Alright. That sounds… good."

She snorted. "Good?"

"Does Lorelai know? Or Emily?"

She shook her head. "No, I wanted to tell you first."

He nodded. "And we're having a baby."

"We're having a baby." She said warily. "Are you sure you're okay?"

He nodded again and looked down at the picture in his hand and felt his lips pull into a smile. His child. His first child. He couldn't make heads or tails of the picture, but it didn't matter. It was their child. He looked at her and leaned closer, before kissing her passionately, pulling away a minute later.

"I'm more than okay, Rory." He said with a grin and lifted the picture. "We're having a baby."

She laughed and took the picture from him. "I know, that's what I've been telling you for the last 10 minutes."

He nodded and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him as her arms snaked around his neck and ran through his hair. She pulled away and smiled up at him.

"So… We're happy?"

He laughed and pulled her to him again. "We're very happy." He said as he kissed her again.

* * *

He walked into their closet a couple of weeks later, looking for her so they wouldn't miss their doctor's appointment. He watched her struggling with her skirt, his eyes moving to her growing belly. She was starting to show a little, and he couldn't help the grin that appeared on his lips at the thought of his child, growing inside of her. He walked to her, wrapping his hands around her waist and pulled her back to his chest and rested his hands on her belly.

He kissed her neck. "You're already starting to show." He whispered in her ear, slowly stroking her stomach and his unborn child.

She scoffed. "Are you calling me fat?"

He frowned. "No, I'm telling you that you're starting to look pregnant and that maybe we should find some maternity clothes for you?"

She shook her head and pulled away from him and turned to face him. "I'm not that far along and I don't need new clothes, Colin! These still fit!"

He looked at her with raised brows. "If you say so, dear." He said sarcastically. "Then why don't you just zip up the skirt and we'll go to our appointment."

"Because it doesn't fit, you jackass!" She said frustrated and threw her hands in the air. "I'm fat." She said with a sigh and he saw her eyes tear up.

He shook his head and pulled her to him, kissing her. "You're not fat Rory. You're pregnant. You're having our baby, and you need new clothes, that's all."

She sniffed and nodded. "You're right." She said and found a dress, taking off her shirt and pulling on the dress before looking at him. "I'm sorry I snapped at you."

He smiled. "That's okay. Are you ready to go now?" He asked and she nodded. He grabbed her hand and pulled her out of the closet and the apartment, trying to hurry her up and not be late to the doctor.

They arrived at the doctor's office and sat down in the waiting room, a couple of minutes early. He looked over at her.

"When do you want to tell your mom?" He asked.

She shrugged. "Soon, but I don't know about the grandparents. They'll probably want us to marry or something ridiculous like that."

He frowned. "The thought of marrying me is ridiculous?" He asked slightly hurt by her words.

"Oh! No, not like that!" She hurriedly said, understanding his tone. "I just… They would want us to marry _because_ of the baby, as to not cause a scandal. I don't want to marry you because of the baby, I don't want you to marry me because of it either, and I want you to marry me because we love each other. Do you know what I'm trying to say? I just don't want them to put pressure on us to get married. I'm sure it will happen when the time is right, but I want to know that you're not doing it because I'm pregnant, but because you _want_ to."

He nodded. "I understand that, bu-" He said as a nurse came into the room.

"Lorelai Gilmore-Hayden!"

Rory nodded and stood up, pulling him with her and they followed the nurse to a room.

"You have to change into this and then the doctor will be with you shortly." The nurse said and handed her a hospital-robe and walked out of the room again.

"I love you and if you want to get married now, then we'll get married, Rory." He said, trying to get back to their earlier conversation.

"See." She said as she got into the robe. "That's exactly what I didn't want! I don't want you to marry me because you feel like you have to! I want you to do it because _you_ want to!"

"I just want to make you happy."

She smiled at him. "Then we wont have this conversation again. I love you, I do and I want to marry you, but I don't want that right now. We're having a baby, and I don't want to make it look like we're only getting married because of that."

He nodded and the doctor came into the room. "Ms. Gilmore-Hayden?" He asked and she nodded. He came and shook her hand, before looking at Colin. "This is dad?" Colin nodded and shook his hand. "Colin McCrae."

The doctor nodded. "I'm Dr. Reish. I'll just get your weight and blood pressure before the exam, alright?"

Rory nodded and stepped onto the weight as the doctor scribbled it down, before getting her blood pressure taken. The doctor looked at her. "If you could just lay down on the gurney and put your feet in the stirrups, so we can finish the exam before doing the ultra-sound." Rory nodded and did as the doctor said.

Colin looked intensely at the doctor, pulling on a plastic glove before spreading her legs further apart. He looked down at her and she smiled up at him in return, before looking to the doctor again. The doctor sat down and rolled closer to her before letting his hand disappear between her legs. "What are you doing?" Colin asked harshly, making the doctor look up and Rory roll her eyes.

"I'm doing the pelvic-exam, Mr. McCrae." He said with a small smile. "This is the first child?"

Colin frowned. "What does that have to do with you… feeling up Rory?" He asked harshly and stood up.

"Colin!" Rory snapped. "Sit back down! Now!" He turned to look at her, before taking a seat. She looked at the doctor. "Just continue, Dr. Reish. He's just nervous, this is the first exam for him."

The doctor laughed and continued with the exam. "Many first-time dads react overprotectively the first couple of times. He will get used to it."

Colin scowled at the doctor, who didn't pay him any attention as he continued the exam, he didn't like the doctor. Why wasn't it a woman? He wasn't sure he was comfortable with another man examining Rory's… nether parts.

"Colin?" He heard her say and was snapped out of his thoughts and turned to look at her.

"Yes?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Could you maybe… I don't know; stop staring at the doctor while he examines me? It's not very comforting."

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it. "Okay." He said and kissed her hand, before smiling at her. "Are you comfortable? Is everything okay?"

She smiled at him and nodded. "Everything's fine, Colin. And we get to see the baby soon."

At this the doctor spoke up. "Everything looks good, Ms. Gilmore-Hayden. I'll call the technician and get the ultra-sound done, all right? You just have to make a new appointment at the front desk for next month."

Rory nodded. "Yes, thank you Dr. Reish." With that the doctor walked out and left them in the room. Rory turned to Colin. "What's wrong?"

"Why is it a man?"

She laughed. "Because he's the best."

"But it's a man…" He whined. "I don't like him."

"Are you serious? He only did the exam because he needed to know everything was okay, sweetie." She said and smirked. "It's no reason to be jealous."

He scoffed. "I'm not jealous!"

"Then what was your little tantrum about?" He stayed silent, and she laughed. "He's doing his job, Colin. And he really is the best according to Paris."

He nodded. "Fine, but I still don't like him."

"You don't have to like him. Just accept that he's the most qualified to make sure our baby is perfect and healthy." She said with a smile.

He nodded again as the technician walked into the room and introduced herself to them and pulled the ultra-sound machine closer.

* * *

"Ugh!" He heard coming from their closet a month later, the morning of their second appointment at the doctors. He walked to the closet, expecting to find her angry at something.

"Anything wrong, babe?" He asked as she came into view and he saw her struggling with the zipper for her dress.

She stomped her foot. "The stupid dress wont fit, Colin!" She exclaimed. He laughed and looked at her rounding belly.

"Rory, you're pregnant. Some of your clothes will not be able to fit you anymore. You're already rounding and showing very much. This should not come as a surprise for you." He tried, but she only glared at him.

"I'm not showing that much! It's barely noticeable!"

He laughed and shook his head. "Afraid not dear." He said and walked to her, resting his hands on her stomach. "Just be happy that we haven't met your grandparents yet. Emily would be furious with us for keeping her out of the loop. Come to think of it, so would my mother. Can we tell them soon?"

She huffed. "I know, Colin. How about we go to lunch with them all, today at the club? Then nobody can be angry about knowing before the other."

"Except Lorelai, you told her weeks ago, baby." He cooed. "But I agree, I'll call them all and arrange it. You get finished and we'll go."

* * *

Colin chuckled at her, as she squirmed around on the gurney as she answered Dr. Reish questions. She snapped her head to him. "What's so funny?"

He shook his head and shot her his best innocent look. "Nothing baby."

She snorted and was about to say something, when the doctor interrupted. "Rory, you're showing more than other first-time moms should at this time, and I want to take another sonogram, to make sure everything is as it should be, okay?" She nodded her head and grabbed Colin's hand.

"But everything is okay, right?" Colin asked, concerned about both of their health.

The doctor smiled and nodded. "Everything is in perfect order, Mr. McCrae. She's gaining weight nicely, her blood pressure is stabile and her morning sickness seems to have faded slightly, there's no need to worry, we're just going to make the sonogram, to confirm my suspicions."

"And what are those?" Rory asked.

"That you're having twins."

"What?!" She exclaimed loudly and widened her eyes, as her all colour fell from her face.

* * *

"Are you ready for this?" He asked as they walked into the club for their lunch with their families.

She frowned but nodded. "We have to let them know at some point right? And I mean, we've already gotten one surprise today, we might as well tell them before they freak completely."

He nodded and placed his hand on the small of her back, leading her to their table, where his parents and her grandparents was sitting and talking. As they neared the table, Richard stood up, greeting them. "Rory! Colin! So nice of you to invite for lunch." He said and the rest of the table looked to them. As soon as the table got a good look at Rory and her stomach, they went quiet.

"Rory!" Emily screeched in a hushed voice and she wanted to roll her eyes.

"As you can probably guess, we have some things we'd like to tell you." Colin said in a calm voice, as his mother looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're pregnant." Emily once again said, pointing out the obvious.

"I am, grandma." She confirmed with a nod.

"How far along are you darling?" Francine said with a kind smile and Rory let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"About three months, grandma." She said with a smile and placed her hands on her growing belly.

"How could you not tell us we were becoming grandparents, Colin?!" Andrea said harshly. "Clearly you've known for quite some time!"

"We wanted to wait until the third month mother, to make sure nothing happened." Colin answered calmly, knowing his mother's antics was just her being surprised.

"And what will you do now?" Emily asked and Rory rolled her eyes.

"We're not getting married, grandma."

"What? You have children when you're married, and you must marry now, Rory!"

She shook her head. "No, grandma. Colin and I will get married when we feel like it's right, not because of the babies."

"Babies?" Andrea asked and looked at Rory.

She smiled. "We're having twins."

The men at the table smiled and congratulated the pair, as did Francine.

"Rory, dear. Think about this…" Andrea trailed off and looked at Emily. "We're only trying to avoid a scandal. I really do think your grandmother is right in saying you two should marry, not only for the babies."

"Mother." Colin said shortly and looked at her. "When Rory and I choose to marry, you will be the first to know, but for now we're having two babies. We're giving you two grandchildren, two babies to concentrate on, isn't that enough?"

* * *

"Colin!" She shouted from their bedroom, impatiently waiting for him to get to her from his home-office.

He came into view. "Yes?"

"Help me up! I need to pee and I can't freaking get up from this stupid bed!" She said while her arms flailed around her.

He chuckled but moved to her and grabbed her hands pulling her up. "That will happen when you're eight months pregnant, dear."

"Do _not_ try to be cute right now!" She said shortly and moved to the bathroom and slammed the door closed.

Colin stood in their bedroom, waiting for her to either scream his name for help or come out on her own. He settled on the bed and she came waddling out of the bathroom.

"Ugh. I seriously hate this." She said and walked to him, staying on her feet. "Your children use my bladder as a toy."

He lifted a brow. "My children? What happened to yours, darling?" He said sarcastically.

She snorted. "They're _your_ children right now. They're being incredibly annoying and active, _not_ my children."

He nodded. "Of course." He deadpanned and let his hands rest on her swollen belly, feeling them move around. "Stop torturing your mother." He said, looking straight at her stomach. "Come now, Rory, you need to lay down."

She complied and laid on the bed, Colin settling beside her and pulling up her top, leaving her in her night-shorts, the top nestling under her breasts and exposing her rounded stomach, as he continued to stroke it and kiss her shoulder. She hummed in response to his actions, settling her hand on top of his and closing her eyes.

"Did you get Logan and Finn to help out tomorrow?" She asked casually.

He smiled and nodded. "They'll be here bright and early with the others to help move, don't worry Ror."

"Right. I just… I don't like that I can't help at all. I mean, I know we need more space and all, and I love the house, but…"

"You miss the control. I know, baby." He cooed. "But your mother will be there to orchestrate with you, while everyone else moves the stuff, okay?"

She nodded and scooted closer to him, moving to lie on her side, moulding her body to his. "I'm tired." She said and yawned.

* * *

"Oh shit." She said as she walked to their new kitchen, three weeks later. She looked at the wet floor and froze. She dropped the cup she had in her hand, the glass shattering on impact, alarming Colin, who walked into the kitchen and looked at her.

"What happened, Rory?" He asked concerned.

She pointed at the floor with wide eyes, trying to communicate what happened without saying anything. He raised his brows and shook his head. "I know you dropped the glass." He said and walked closer to her. "Watch out, and I'll clean it up."

She shook her head. "No! My water broke, you idiot!"

He widened his eyes. "Oh-okay! Alright! We should-should go to the hospital, yes! Definitely go to the hospital!"

"You think so?" She said sarcastically.

"Now's _not_ the time to be funny!" He said and walked to her, guiding her away from the shards of glass and leading her to her flats. "Where's the baby-bag? Where did you put it?! I can't fi…"

"It's in the closet, jeez." She said annoyed. "The first contraction haven't even come yet, Colin, relax."

He nodded and walked to the closet, finding the bag for the hospital. "Right. Baby-bag, pregnant angry mommy and car-keys." He said to himself, patting himself, trying to locate the keys. He snapped to look at her, panicking. "I can't find the keys! I don't have them!"

Rory rolled her eyes and walked to the table in the hall, grabbing the keys. "I have them, you think you can walk me to the car without losing anything else, like your sanity?" She shouted and he came running to her, guiding her out of the house and to their car. As he opened the door, she was hit with the first contraction and she stopped walking, grabbing her stomach.

"Oh man…" She said through her teeth and he looked at her.

"Come on Rory! We need to get to the hospital!" He said impatiently.

"Shut up you butt-face!"

He stood there, looking at her with wide eyes. "I don't really appreciate your attitude right now, dear. Let's go! We're not having our children in our driveway."

She breathed harshly for a few moments before glaring at him. "Next time I have a contraction, you do _not_ try to hurry or move me, get it _dear_?" She said sarcastically and got into the car.

* * *

Colin held her hand and wiped off the sweat from her forehead with a damp towel. "Are you sure you want the epidural, Rory?"

She glared at him and Dr. Reish came into the room. "Rory! I heard you wanted an epidural?" She nodded and the doctor continued. "Alright, I'll go find the right man for the job." With that he walked out again.

"I want all the drugs I can get my hands on, Colin! If I'm going to push out, not one, but _two_ babies, I will need to numb myself! So you don't get to be all judgemental about it! When you have to give birth, then we can discuss this, but right now, you better make sure that I get all the drugs I can!" She said heatedly.

Colin nodded but kept quiet and she squeezed his hand again, panting hard. "Oh God!" She said and closed her eyes, shouting profanities at him, before letting his hand go again and settling back into the pillows. "When's mom getting here? What about Paris? You did call them, right?"

He nodded. "I did, your mom should be here soon, along with your dad, but they were in California when I called, so it might take some time, baby." He said, trying to calm her down. "You still have time to go, they'll make it. Paris said she would stop by later to see how you were, and leave if you weren't fully dilated."

She nodded again and Dr. Reish came into the room with another man, a nurse following with a tray and a big needle. "Now, we need you to lay on your side, Rory." Dr. Reish said.

* * *

Colin was pacing the hall right outside her room, as he saw Lorelai and Chris come running towards him.

"Colin! Where is my baby?" Lorelai shouted and pushed him out of the way, as Chris greeted him amused.

"Lor, you need to calm down! Rory will not be calm, if you're not calm." Chris said and walked to her, hugging her. "Now, we need to get our grandchildren birthed, not cause her or Colin anymore stress, alright?" She nodded reluctantly, but moved to Colin.

"Sorry Colin." She said and hugged him quickly. "Now, where's my baby?"

Colin motioned to the room. "She threw me out! She got the epidural and when I mentioned that we still didn't have any names, she threw me out!"

The two Hayden's laughed. "Lor did exactly the same, don't worry Colin." Chris said with a smile. "She'll call you in again."

Lorelai walked into the room, only to appear seconds later. "She says you're needed in here, Colin."

He nodded and walked into the room with Lorelai again, going straight to her and taking her hand. "Are you okay, baby?" He asked in a soft whisper and she nodded, looking up at him. "What did the doctor say?"

"I'll have to push soon." She said and looked at Lorelai. "I don't want to push mommy! I feel great right now!"

Colin shook his head and looked expectantly at Lorelai, who shrugged at him. "You have to push, Rory." He said and she scoffed.

"You don't decide anything for me! I will push when I want to push, not a moment before!"

"Well, that's not entirely true, babe." Lorelai said with a smirk. "I remember very clearly that Colin decided to tell all of Hartford about you two, without you having a say in it."

Rory glared at him. "That's right. I do remember that."

* * *

 _She had been ignoring him for two weeks now, not willing to talk to him, hell even look in his general direction! She was angry, hurt and confused. She told him she wanted more and he responded by saying they were just having 'fun'?! That was not how she'd thought it would go to be honest. After telling him, she'd left his stupid apartment and that, was well, two weeks ago._

 _She walked into the party, her arm firmly placed in Tristan's, knowing Colin would be here tonight, and that he would know who she was with right now. She had shared her dating-history with him, even if he hadn't shared his._

 _They were dancing and she knew Colin was jealous by now, seeing her dancing with her ex-boyfriend. Laughing and talking. She knew it was low, but she wanted to hurt him as he'd hurt her, saying she was only around for 'fun'._

 _She saw him coming before he reached them. "Mind if I cut in?" He asked Tristan, who shrugged and walked away, leaving her with him to dance. He grabbed her by the waist and they moved silently to the music. The silence continued for several minutes, before he spoke up. "What are you doing? Why aren't you answering any of my calls?"_

 _She shrugged. "I didn't know we were exclusive, that I couldn't have a date. And I didn't answer your calls because I didn't want to; no one ever said I absolutely had to answer you, Colin. You were the one saying we were only having 'fun'." She said with a snort. "So I figured, I could have 'fun' with other people too."_

 _With that she moved away from him, only to be pulled back to him by her wrist and his lips crashed to hers. Stunned for a moment, staying still before reciprocating his kiss, not aware of everyone's eyes on them._

 _Rory looked up at him with raised eyebrows. "I thought we were having 'fun', Colin? You just outed us to all of Hartford and my parents."_

 _Colin shrugged. "I want you to myself, no 'fun' attached, only us." Rory chuckled and smiled at him, kissing him again._

* * *

"You never did apologize for that." Rory said and looked at him expectantly, before scrunching her face in pain. "Fuck…"

"How are you feeling, Rory?" Dr. Reish asked as he walked into the room, three nurses following him.

She glared at him. "People literally expect me to push two human beings out of my vagina! How the hell should I be feeling, you jackass?!"

He chuckled and quickly checked her out before looking at her again. "On the next contraction you have to push, okay? Baby A is ready to come out now."

She nodded and looked at Colin. "How could you do this to me, huh? Aren't you supposed to love me?"

He frowned. "What are you talking about, Rory? I do love you."

"You put me in this freaking situation!" She said harshly. "This is all your freaking fault! You and your stupid sperm, needing to reproduce! You stupid…" She said before shouting as a contraction hit her. "Motherfucking…" She said as she pushed and she heard her mother and doctor encourage her, but focused on pushing for the next contractions, as she heard a child's cry in the room.

She slumped back into the pillows, breathing heavily as Colin smoothed down her sweaty hair and kissed her forehead, while Lorelai smiled at her encouragingly as the nurses checked over the first baby, while Dr. Reish took place at her legs again.

"Now for baby B, Rory." He said and looked at her seriously.

"Leave me alone! I just had one."

Colin grabbed her hand again. "You have to push for the next baby, Rory." He pleaded with her and she looked up at him and nodded, before beginning to push again, this time going quicker than before. And another cry filled the room, as both her babies were checked out and cleaned, before she and Colin was presented with them.

"Congratulations." Dr. Reish said as the nurses came with their babies. "It's a boy and a girl."

"Which one was first, doc?" Lorelai asked. "We have a bet we need settled!"

"Your daughter was born first, Rory." He said with a smile and walked out of the room with the nurses, leaving the new parents and Lorelai with the babies.

Rory looked down at her son in her arms. She was in love. He was the cutest thing she'd ever seen, before looking at her daughter, who rested in Colin's arms. Nothing could beat the vision of both her children.

Lorelai walked quietly out of the room, as Colin looked at her with a smile. "You did so good, Rory."

"I'm sorry for shouting at you and calling you all those things."

He nodded and looked at their daughter. "We need names for them, baby."

She nodded. "Lorelai is tradition."

"Lorelai… Amelia?" He asked and she smiled.

"I like it." She said with a nod. "Lorelai Amelia McCrae, that's perfect, right?" She asked and he nodded, before looking at his son in her arms. "What should your name be, my baby boy?" She asked him.

"How about… Andrew Richard?" Colin said. "Andrew for my dad and Richard for your grandfather?"

She smiled at him lovingly. "I love it." She said and motioned for him to sit besides her on the bed. "Lorelai Amelia McCrae and Andrew Richard McCrae." Colin said and smiled at his two children.

* * *

 **TWO YEARS LATER:**

There he stood. With Finn and Logan by his side, for the second time, waiting for a woman, this time however, it was the mother of his kids – a woman he loved fiercely and wouldn't give up for anything in the world.

He watched as his daughter sat on his father's lap and his son on Lorelai's, he smiled at the picture. The twins couldn't be more different. Ella having her mother's dark brown hair and his brown eyes, looking like him and having her mothers quiet nature, while Andrew had his mother's blue eyes and his light brown hair and being every bit the troublemaker as he himself was.

He snapped back to reality as the wedding march began playing, and she walked down the aisle, her father by her side and he couldn't have been happier. Couldn't have imagined his life without her in it. Couldn't imagine what would have happened, if she hadn't run into him that day at Yale or at her grandmother's party.

He didn't want to imagine it, wouldn't want to think of what would have been without her.


End file.
